


He will never hurt you again, because I've got you

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Abusive Keane, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Keane, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face Punching, Graphic Description, Joe and Nicky will be together in the end, M/M, One Year Later, Savior Joe, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “You want to walk away from me?” Keane flared up and glared at Nicky. “You want to leave me alone with this? You really got nerves. I gave you everything, baby, and you want to walk away.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Keane/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	He will never hurt you again, because I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kink meme:
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=541111#cmt541111

Nicky couldn't remember if it started with him cooking the false meal or forgetting a big announcement on his work or Keane having just a bad day. But he could remember the first time he was being hurt by the man who told Nicky a year ago that he was in love with Nicky. 

Nicky knew being hit, getting a blue eye or bruises on his cheek, back or arms and feeling his body aching after a rough night of being taken by Keane… he knew that wasn't love. Despite he stayed with Keane, because in some way he still loved Keane and he assumed deep down under the surface there was still the man he loved.

But with every day Nicky lost his hope that their relationship will be better, but he still tried to make it better. He knew Keane's job as a police detective was stressing and exhausting and Nicky was all day at home, so he made sure that dinner was ready when Keane came from work and he would prepare a relaxing bath for him after they finished eating. And Nicky thought it was getting better, because it had been eighteen days since the last ‘incident’.

In the beginning Keane did always apologize after his temper got out of control, he would spoil Nicky with flowers and candies, he took him to dinner in fancy restaurants, would do things Nicky liked the most, and Nicky forgave him everytime. But the apologies got less and his drinking got more. Keane had always have a bad temper, but when he was drunk it got really worse. 

This Saturday his friend Andy and her wife Quynh threw a lillte barbacue and she invited her cousin Joe, her old college friend Booker with his fianceé Nile and Nicky, and Keane of course. 

Nicky hoped it would a evening of fun and good talks with friend, delicious food and drink, everybody just having a great time.

Little did he know it would be ending horrible.

Joe moved three months ago in the same town like his cousin Andy, he got a new job offer and couldn't say no. He was single, so nobody hold him back in his home town and he was happy with his decision. He found new friends in Andy's friends. Well, her wife Quynh was family to him and they knew each other for years. He got along with Booker immadiately, they both loved soccer, and Booker's fianceé Nile was the most caring person he ever met. Then there was Nicky, a handsome Italian man, with blue eyes and a smile that let the sun rise up. Joe got butterflies in his stomach since Nicky said his name for the first time, his name sounded from Nicky's tongue soft like velvet.

But Joe couldn't understand why Nicky was dating this obnoxious man, Keane was his name and Joe hated already the name. He met this man three or four times since Andy had introduced him to everyone and he didn't like the way he looked at Nicky and much worse was how he talked to Nicky. Demanding, rude and snotty, but he treated everyone in this way and Nicky only spoke when he was asked something by Keane or agreed with him in the right moment. Joe got never really the chance to talk with Nicky, but he liked him and cared deeply for him. Joe wished he could ask Nicky for a date, he was sure it would be unforgetable.

Joe showed up at Andy's shortly before six p.m. and Quynh opened the door with a bright smile and warm-hearted hug for him.  
“You're early,” she chuckled and took bottle of wine in her hands which Joe brought as a gift. “Thank you. You know we have enough alcohol.”  
“Yeah, Andy is always prepared,” he laughed along with her and she led him in the living room.

“What on earth are you doing, Andromache? You can't do it with violence!”  
Joe heard Nicky shouting from the kitchen.  
“Don't listen. Andy is helping him, but I think cutting carrots and paprika was never one of her best skills and Nicky is losing his mind,” Quynh explained while shooking her head when Nicky cursed again.  
Joe loved Nicky's voice when he got angry, his newest discovery. His italian accent got really strong when he spoke angrily, deep and rough. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Where is Keane?” Joe asked flatly.  
“Nicky said he would come around seven,” Quynh answered without emotion. She didn't like him either. No one liked Keane, but Nicky loved him. That was Nicky always answered when Keane would say it first, but Nicky never said it first. Joe was sure it was something that kept Nicky on Keane's side, but never love. He never spoke his thoughts out loud, he didn't want to cause trouble for hinself or in the group.

The evening went on with laughter and the delicious food Nicky cooked and Andy grilled on the barbecue grill. Even Keane seemed to be in a good mood, because he chatted with all of them, made jokes and treated Nicky was love, held his hand, gave him a kiss, what Joe didn't like, but he wasn't allowed to say something. He didn't want to be responsible when a couple would break up.

Nicky was happy tonight. His boyfriend looked happy and everybody had a good time. They were all done with eating and he started with Andy to collect the dirty plates. Nicky balanced three plates in his left hand and reached with right hand for the bottle of wine. He wanted to bring the things in the kitchen, so he could wash the dishes quickly.

“Did it taste good, darling?” Nicky asked his boyfriend smiling.

“Perfect like always, you are the best cook.”

“Thank you. It was a new recepice.”

“Very good… Do you think I'm done with that too?” 

Keane's voice dropped to offended when Nicky wanted to go in the house. He turned around and saw that Keane focused the bottle of wine. Of course, he wanted to get drunk again. Nicky hated when Keane drank, but he didn't want to discuss with him, so he just smiled.

“I'm sorry, darling. I top up your glass, alright?”

Nicky slowly walked back to him and poured more of the red liquid into his nearly empty glass. 

Nicky put the bottle back on the table and wanted to leave, when a hand grabbed his wrist almost gently. 

“If you have to say something, say it,” Keane spoke with a flat voice. 

Nicky shook his head confused. “I don't have anything to say.”

“Just say it. I see it in your eyes,” Keane demanded.

“Darling, I don't know what you mean,” Nicky tried to calm him down.

“What do you want from me? You got that look. How many times do you want to hear I'm sorry? You won't let it rest. Every moment of every day you want me to apologize. You want me to feel pain.”

“No, no, it's fine. It's alright,” Nicky replied in a soothing voice. He knew it wasn't good when Keane talked like that and it was obvious he drank too much already. He laid a hand for a moment on Keane's shoulder and forced himself to smile.

“I will go to help Andy in the kitchen,” Nicky said firmly to give Keane time to calm down. He looked around to make sure no one had heard their conversation and saw that the other sat a few meters away in the lounge area of the garden.

“You want to walk away from me?” Keane flared up and glared at Nicky. “You want to leave me alone with this? You really got nerves. I gave you everything, baby, and you want to walk away.”

Keane stood up furiously and backhanded Nicky across the face. In Nicky's head exploded the pain and everything went black for a moment. The impact let Nicky fall to the ground and he felt his left wrist cracking. The plates went shattering down. 

Four pair of eyes looked in the direction of the couple now and Joe was the first one who ran over to them. 

Keane grabbed his hair and wanted to pull him back to his feet as Joe was fast enough to prevent Keane from hitting Nicky a second time. Joe punched Keane right in the face, broke his nose and cheekbone, and the abuser stumbled a few steps backwards. Joe was in rage that he almost forget about Nicky sitting on the ground. His sight went down and he watched the man with the chestnut brown hair, teary eyes and a splitted lip, a big bruise was forming on the left side of his face and Joe was sure Nicky's wrist was sprained or broken from the way he pressed his hand to his body.

Nicky was shaking with fear and his lower lip began to quiver. Keane did it again, all his hope was vainly, he thought it would get better, but there he was on the ground, a crying mess and all of his friends saw the misery. His eyes wandered to Keane who was hold back by Booker, his nose bled from Joe's punch and Nicky didn't feel sorry for his boyfriend. 

“Nicky? Can you look at me?” Joe talked to Nicky carefully and kneeled down beside him, but with a distant and he didn't touch him. Nicky turned his head to his left side and he looked into Joe's warm, brown eyes. He didn't see any pity, but worry and anger, despite Joe tried to crack a smile. 

“He won't hurt you again. I promise you, Nicky. You are safe now.”

Nicky nodded to signal he understood. He could slowly proceed what really happened when the first waves of his shock vanished and he felt the pain in his face, on his lips and in his whole arm, it throbbed under his skin in all this places. 

“This wasn't the first time he did this to you.”

This wasn't a question, it was a statement. Nicky let the tears streaming down his face and he licked tenative over his injured lips, but winced at the pain and the taste of blood on his tongue.

“Please, don't do that, Nicky,” Joe said softly. “Would you like to stand up and go in the house? I could grab you an ice pack to cool your wrist and face, is that okay?”

Nicky nodded again and Joe rose up to his feet. “Do you need help? Is it okay if I touch you?”

Joe sounded like he was the one in pain and Nicky noticed it was because of him, his current condition and he was sad that Joe was sad. He liked it more when Joe laughed. He wanted to see him laughing again and forget for a moment that he was the victim hear.

He reached with his good hand for Joe to help him up and when they walked towards the house, Joe's arm wrapped around his waist, Nicky saw Nile and Quynh talking with the police and Keane was already arrested and in handcuffs. Nicky didn't look back when he entered the house with Joe.

Joe placed an ice pack on Nicky's wrist and laid an arm around his shaking shoulders, the tears got more and more and then Nicky sobbed, his face hiding on Joe's chest and they stayed this way for as long as Nicky needed and wanted.

***

One year later

Nicky remembered the night one year ago. His ex-boyfriend had hit him in front of all his friends. He got arrested and Nicky never saw him again. He was sentenced to spend a few years in prison.

In this night Joe had drove him to the hospital and didn't leave Nicky out of his sight, not for one second. Nicky had been grateful that Joe was there for him. They had spent the night in Joe's apartment, he trusted Joe, because he was Andy's cousin and she trusted him. 

Nicky was better now, he had started a therapy to process his abusive relationship with Keane and Joe was always by his side. Nicky had never seen himself as a victim. He had thought his relationship would be okay someday again, that it was only a phase he had to wait for to get over. But his therapist and Joe had convinced him that the incident at Andy's house wouldn't have been the last time if his friends wouldn't have intervene. It could have end worse and now he knew he could call himself lucky that Joe and his friend helped them.

Nicky and Joe had started dating two months after this horrible night and Nicky had moved in with Joe four months ago. It was a great milestone in their forming relationship. Joe had been his date to Booker's and Nile's nine months ago and now the married couple expected their first child. Nicky would be the gotfather to their little girl. 

Nicky couldn't await what the future would bring for them.

“Did you sleep well, my heart?” Joe mumbled into his neck and Nicky turned around in Joe's arms.

“Yes, never slept better,” Nicky responded and kissed the tip of Joe's nose.

Joe hummed happily. “I love you, Nicky.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the scene is where Keane backhanded Nicky to someone familiar, I was inspired and took the lines from the movie Safe Haven.


End file.
